


Distance Doesn't Matter

by imyourfavemo00



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourfavemo00/pseuds/imyourfavemo00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanfic that I have been wanting to write FOREVER!!! I know I have no business posting another story. I just have major writers block on my other stories. So...without further ado....MY ADVENTURE TIME STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Distance is just a number. Distance does not define love. If you found love and they turned out to be tens and thousands of miles away but it wouldn't matter because love is love. This is the case with Benjamin Matthew Oakley and Aaron Blue.

This is a story about BMO and Air Bubble in an AU. I've been dying to see fanfiction about them but not many are written. So Here I am. If you don't like it then please don't read.


	2. Chapter 1

~Benjamin~

I skip around my room giggling.

"Oh my glob BMO. Calm yourself." Finn chuckles. I pout and huff. Jake walks to me and picks me.

"GET YOUR GLOBBING HANDS OFF ME JAKE!!" I squeal. Jake laughs and puts me down. I roll my eyes and skip to my room. Finn walks up behind me and grabs my eyeliner.

"Let me help you Ben." Finn smiles. I let him and giggle.

"Why is BMO so excited?" Jake asks chuckling.

"Marshall's friend from Australia is coming." Finn smiles and finishes my eye liner. He starts to do my eyeshadow and chuckles softly at me

"Finny? How are you so good at makeup?" I ask softly.

"I go to makeup school BMO." He smiles and kisses my nose. I giggle cutely and let him finish.

"You two would be cute together." Blaze laughs.

"Are you saying you don't want me anymore baby?" Finn asks mocking hurt.

"Never said that." Blaze winks. I gag and shudder.

"What?" Finn asks. I sigh and look down.

"I'm never gonna find love." I sniffle. Finn holds me close and sighs.

"You will. You just have to wait." Finn smiles. I nod and giggle. I blush and loosen my grip on Finn and walk into my room. Garrett smiles at me.

"Can I pick out your outfit?" He squeals. I roll my eyes and nod. He squeals and goes into my room.

"You were meant to be a girl BMO." Marshall chuckles.

"MARSHALL!" Finn, Jake, Blaze, and Garrett yelled at him. Marshall whimpers and sniffles. I pull him close to me and hold him.

"Hey, it's okay." I pet his hair. He bites my neck and hisses giggling. I roll my eyes and giggle. I pull away from him and look at the outfit Garrett picked out. Of course.....black jeans, my calf boots, my white button up shirt, black vest, purple suspenders, and my glasses. I roll my eyes and undress myself. Everyone has seen my naked before. I take my boxers off and Jake gags.

"I could make you gag with my cock fucker." I smirk. Marshall laughs while Garrett shakes his head. Finn pinches my butt making me gasp.

"I touched the butt!!" Finn laughs. I pout.

"My booty." I put my boxers on and blush bright red. I put my jeans on and socks. I then my put shirt, vest, and suspenders on. I put my boots and glasses on last. I sigh and look at Finn.

"Waterproof." He smiles. I nod and sigh. Garrett picks me up.

"ER MAH GERD!!" Marshall pinches my butt. I huff.

"What it your peoples problem and touching my butt?" I huff. Marshall chuckles.

"It's cute!" He smiles. I roll my eyes and get set down.

"Guys? Can I talk to Ben alone?" Blaze speaks up. Everyone nods and walks out of my room. I look at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"F-Finn and I are getting married and I'm nervous." Blaze starts to cry. I hug him tightly. His skin is burning. I hug him tighter. He holds me against his chest.

"Why are you nervous? It's Finn...." I giggle. He chuckles and nods.

"Now come on!" I smack his ass and run. Blaze runs after me laughing.

"What did you two do?" Finn chuckles.

"Nofin." I giggle cutely acting innocent.

"I know I'm not gay, but OH MY GOODNESS BMO YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Jake gushes. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Jake I think you scared BMO....." Finn chuckles. Jake pouts. I giggle and skip outside.

"LETS GOOOOO!!!! I wanna meet dis boy!!" I cheese.

"Awe. He's cheesen." Garrett giggles. I skip to my car and grin wickedly. It was a 64 Mustang. It was beautiful. *Inserts Cargasm here* I get in my car and wait for Finn, Blaze, and Jake to get in. I look over at Garrett and Marshall. He nods to me and starts to drive off. I follow him smiling waiting for the adventure ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 2

~Aaron~

I sit in the plane groaning. I suddenly understood how claustrophobes felt in tight spaces. My calves had cramps in them from sitting on this plane for so long. I got a window seat which was good. The plane had free wifi so I was IM messaging Marshall on Skype. He snuck a picture of BMO. I literally popped a boner while on the plane. I then proceeded to scold him for sending me a picture of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you notice the seat belt signal has turned on. Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing into the sunny coast of California," The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. I groan. Finally. Three days of flying and I'm finally going to see Marshall....and BMO. I felt my face flush red.

"Hey there sir, my phone dropped. Can you get it for me please?" A thick British accent asked me. I looked over and saw a boy with black and white hair smiling. I picked it up his phone with a penguin case and gave it back to him.

"I'm Aaron by the way," I smile at the boy.

"I'm Gunter," He beamed. I smiled at him more.

"Where are you headed to?" I asked him kindly.

"My older brother's house. He's very old and possibly going to die soon." Gunter looks down. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm going to see my best friend and his super sexy best friend." I blush deeply. Gunter giggles.

"Well I have a crush on my internet friend's friend. My internet friend's name is Garrett." Gunter smiles fondly. I gasp.

"IS HE ENGAGED TO MARSHALL?!?" I squeal. Gunter nods.

"Yeah. Garrett's friend's name is Peyton." Gunter turns red. My jaw drops. The quiet one? Peyton?

"He's really quiet. Always blushing. Always texting." I think about my experiences with Peyton.

"He's always texting me." Gunter giggles. I smile brightly at him.

"I have a crush on a guy I've never met before in my life...." I blush deeply. Gunter smiles and sits way back in his seat when the plane starts to go down. He grips my hand and whimpers. I hold his hand tightly and smile at him.

"I-I-I have a huge fear of crashing because my best friend died in a plane crash." Gunter whimpers. I grip his hand.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here for you." I pick up his hand and kiss it softly. Gunter relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks Aaron." Gunter smiles at me. I nod at him and hold his hand. He intertwines our fingers. I chuckle at him.

"Best friends?" I ask. He nods and mumbles Best Friends and cuddles into my side. I grin at Gunter and jump when a foot kicks me in the back. I turn around and glare at the four year old who kept kicking the back of my seat. I grumble and turn back around and face the right way when I felt the plane wheels come in contact with the ground. I felt Gunter jump as he gripped my hand. He whimpers and looks at me. I grip his hand tighter. He relaxes and sighs to himself.

"Welcome the sunny coast of Los Angelos!" The pilot's voice sounded through the intercom. I groan and stretch my legs.

"Adorable..." Gunter mumbles. I look at him and see him looking at a picture of Peyton. I giggle and smile at him. Gunter looks up gasping.

"S-Sorry." He blushes deep. I smile and shrug. I pull out my phone and show him my lock screen of Marshall and BMO.

"Awe." He giggles. I shrug and stand up after the flight attendant said we could. I looked down and Gunter. He looked like he was about 5'3. I chuckled.

"Aren't you a cutie." I grin at him. He punches me in the chest and huffs. I wince and laugh at him. He pouts.

"Peyton is only 5'5"." He blushes. I look at myself.

"I'm 6'5." I snicker. I get a text from Marshall saying he was here. I squeal and get my backpack. I watch as Gunter get's his backpack. I blush deeply thinking about BMO. Gunter smiles at me. He walks out into the aisle letting me go infront of him. We walk out out of the plane.

"Have fun in LA." The pilot smiles at me. I walk off and walk down the long hallway thing and look around. I see a sign that said my name and see Marshall crying. I drop my bookbag and run to him. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. I cry into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much Marshy." I whisper. He holds me closer and cries more.

"I've missed you too Bubble." He laughs softly and smiles. Gunter walks up with my backpack. I untangle my long legs from Marshall's waist and hug Gunter. Gunter smiles at me and hugs back. I kiss his cheek and look around.

"HEY GARRETT!!" I jump on his back. Garrett giggles.

"Hey. I'm-" I look over at BMO and shriek hiding behind Marshall. Marshall giggles.

"BMO!!!" I run and hug him. Bmo squeaks and giggles. I kiss his neck softly. BMO moans softly. I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "Hey cutie."

"Hey love." He smiles at me. I look over at Peyton.

"GUNTER!! PEYTON IS HERE!!!" I scream. Gunter smacks my arm.

"I KNOW HE IS!!" Gunter runs to Peyton.

"Hey babe." Peyton hugs Gunter and giggles. Gunter kisses his cheek. I sigh softly and look at BMO. BMO smiles at me and winks softly. I blush deeply and walk to Marshall.

"Hey Bubble." Marshall picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he gets my backpack.

"BAGGAGE CLAIM!" I scream. Marshall laughs and walks to Baggage Claim. I jump off his back and grab my rainbow suitcase. Marshall picks up Garrett and spins him. I smile and look at Peyton and Gunter kissing. I get my phone out and text Blaze. Blaze looks at it and busts out laughing. He walks to me and laughs.

"Are you serious?" Blaze laughs harder. I nod laughing. I grip my sides and fall to my knees coughing and searching for my inhaler. I gasp for breath. BMO grabs my backpack and searches in it. He hands me my inhaler. I press down on it and breathe in. I blow out and hug BMO.

"Thanks hun." I smile at BMO. BMO hugs me tight.

"I had someone almost die from an asthma attack." He smiles at me. I get my stuff and walks past Gunter and smack his butt. Gunter gasps and blushes deep. I walk outside and shiver. I put my hoodie on and look for BMO. I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I look and see Marshall.

"BMO wouldn't shut up about wanting to meet you." Marshall smiles softly. I get a text from my mom and text her back. I smile and lean into Marshall. Marshall kisses my head. I hold his hand and we walk to his car. We sit in his front seats and I sigh looking at him scared.

"They will love you. I promise you. You know Garrett, Peyton, Gunter, and Blaze love you already." Marshall assures me. I let a tear slip.

"What if HE doesn't accept me." I sniffle. Marshall kisses my nose.

"Babe, he will love you. I promise you. I showed BMO a picture of you and he fell in love. He won't shut up about you. Take your shirt off and show off your tattoos and nipple rings." Marshall flicks my nipple making me moan. I take my shirt off and hoodie and get out of Marshall's car. I look at BMO and saw his jaw dropped.

"Fuck me on this car now...." BMO blurted and turned red. I walked to him.

"When and how hard?" I whispered into his ear.

"Now and go so hard I won't be able to walk for a year." BMO smirks. I kiss his jaw making him moan.

"KEEP IT PG!" Garrett gags. I get in the car with BMO while everyone else gets in Marshall's car. I chuckle softly and feel the car move.

"New start." I mumble and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

-Aaron-  
BMO rubs my thigh.

"Sugar we're here," he whispered in my ear.

I open my eyes.

"Hey beautiful," I lean over and kiss his cheek.

BMO smiles and gets out of his car. I stretch and get my stuff walking into his house. I walk in and see Garrett and Marshall holding hands and cuddling while Peyton and Gunter are in the kitchen cooking together. I sigh and walk into the room I was staying in and set my stuff down. I take my shirt off and crack my back groaning. I grab a t-shirt and put on my sweatshirt. I turn around and see BMO blushing deeply. I walk up to him and hug him tightly.

"Hey cutie. You come here often?" I whisper in his ear.

He lets out a whimper and blushes deeply. I kiss down his neck and leave a small hickey, then walked downstairs. I sit on Marshall and whine.

"MARSHYYYYYY!!!!" I pouts.

"What the fuck do you want Aaron?" He chuckles.

I shrug and cuddle him. Garrett holds my hand and giggles. I gasp.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Fangirling! HES HOLDING MY HAND!!!" I freak out then laugh.  
Marshall and Garrett laugh while Finn walks in looking at us.

"Don't question is golden boy," I say in my gayest voice ever.

Finn just stares at me.

"You Aussies are weird...." Finn mumbles.

"JUST ME LOVER BOY!!" I laugh.

Marshall giggles and hugs me. Finn rolls his eyes and walks away. I smirk and lick Marshall's cheek. I turn my head and see BMO just standing there. I suddenly stand up and take his hand and we sat on the huge recliner together. I hold him protectively.

"Mine and mine only," I mumble in his ear.

He blushes deep and nods. I sigh and hold him tighter. Australia is gonna be reevaluate lonely with out my little BMO. I let a tear slip at the thought. BMO gasps, wiping the tear away.

"Why you cry?" He asks all baby like.

"I don't want to leave you next month," I whisper in his ear.

BMO smiles at me and holds my hand. He walks to his room and lays us down. BMO turns on Netflix and cuddles me. I hold him close and giggle. We were in the middle of cuddling when we heard screams.

"GUYS MARSHALL ISNT BREATHING!"

At that moment, my heart stopped.


End file.
